1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input display apparatus connected to a printing apparatus to be able to communicate with each other, a control method thereof, and a storage medium and, more particularly, to an operation of an image using a preview display in print settings on an input display panel including an acceleration meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to a printing apparatus, an input display panel integrated with the printing apparatus (to be referred to as a body hereinafter) is generally connected. Also, a thumbnail or preview of an image to be printed is generally displayed on the input display panel in print settings. On the other hand, in recent years, portable compact computers are popular. Such compact computer is handheld, and includes a large-size liquid crystal touch panel as large as 10″. For this reason, it is convenient to display a preview of a print image and, especially, thumbnails of a plurality of pages, and to operate images using displayed thumbnails. Hence, such compact computer is prevalently adopted as an input display panel of a printing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-54177). Furthermore, a compact computer including a three-dimensional acceleration sensor has a function of recognizing an orientation of the apparatus, and switching a screen to be displayed to a portrait or landscape direction.
However, the aforementioned related art suffers the following problems. In print settings of a printing apparatus, it is demanded to make an operation for changing print directions for respective pages while displaying previews of images. With this operation, the print directions are standardized between a plurality of pages, and print results which are easy to see can be obtained. Upon making such operation, an operation for making a rotation setting of an image while displaying a preview of an image using a touch panel mainly includes the following two operations. (1) After the user selects an image, he or she selects and designates “rotation” from a setting menu. (2) The user touches two points on the image at the same time, and makes a “twist” operation of the touched image, thus designating rotation. In the designation method (1), the user has to search for and select “rotation” from the menu, and this operation is not intuitive. Hence, it is not easy to understand and make such operation for a novice user. On the other hand, the method (2) allows the user to issue a rotation instruction by the intuitive operation. However, a touch panel which detects touches at two or more points at the same time is more expensive than that which detects a touch at only one point, resulting in an increase in product cost.